Dorjander Kace
Dorjander Kace war ein menschlicher Jedi, der während der Großen Sith-Krieges von Mandalorianischen Kreuzrittern gefangen genommen wurde. In seiner Gefangenschaft begann er eine Beziehung mit der Mandalorianerin Varda, die jedoch bei einem republikanischen Angriff ums Leben kam. Trotz seines Verlustes kehrte Kace nach dem Ende des Krieges zum Orden zurück und wurde schließlich Mitglied des Hohen Rates, bis die Mandalorianischen Kriege ausbrachen. Er setzte sich dafür ein, dass sich die Jedi aus dem Konflikt heraushielten, doch als die Revanchisten-Bewegung immer mehr Jedi in den Krieg involvierte, verlor Kace seinen Sitz im Jedi-Rat und schloss sich mit einigen Gleichgesinnten den Mandalorianern an. Er begründete die Mandalorianischen Ritter und zeigte seinen Gesinnungswandel erstmals in der Schlacht von Essien, in der die Republik durch seinen Seitenwechsel eine Niederlage erlitt. Anschließend führte er die Mandalorianer in einer Kampagne über Halthor in das Phaeda-System, von wo aus er einen Angriff auf die Jedi-Enklave auf Dantooine durchführte, um dort weitere Jedi-Schüler für die Mandalorianischen Ritter zu entführen. Der Angriff scheiterte jedoch und Kace wurde gefangen genommen und vor Gericht gestellt. Biografie Der Sith-Krieg miniatur|links|Varda, Dorjander Kaces mandalorianische Frau Im Jahr 3996 VSY brach der Große Sith-Krieg als Folge mehrerer vorangegangener Ereignisse und Konflikte zwischen der Galaktischen Republik und den Sith aus. Die Sith bildeten dabei ein Bündnis mit den Mandalorianern, nachdem der gefallene Jedi Ulic Qel-Droma Mandalore den Unbezähmbaren besiegt hatte, woraufhin die vereinten Streitkräfte der Sith, Krath und Mandalorianer gegen die Galaktische Republik kämpften.The New Essential Chronology Bereits Teil des Jedi-Ordens, kämpfte Dorjander Kace im Sith-Krieg und wurde von den Mandalorianischen Kreuzrittern gefangen genommen. Kace lernte in seiner Gefangenschaft die Mandalorianerin Varda kennen, die ihm die Traditionen der Mandalorianer näher brachte, sodass er die mandalorianische Lebensweise übernahm. Kace verliebte sich in Varda und sie erwarteten ein Kind. Doch vor der Geburt ihres Kindes führte die Republik unter Führung eines Jedi ein Bombardement durch, dem Varda zum Opfer fiel. Obwohl Kace wusste, dass Varda die Risiken ihres mandalorianischen Lebens gekannt hatte, war er erzürnt darüber, dass sie keinen fairen Kampf gegen die Republik erhalten hatte und der Meinung, dass sie nicht durch die Hand eines Jedi hätte sterben dürfen. Als der Krieg im gleichen Jahr endete und sich die Mandalorianischen Kreuzritter nach einer Niederlage bei Onderon zurückzogen,The New Essential Chronology kehrte Kace zum Jedi-Orden zurück, wo er in den nächsten Jahren zu einem angesehen Mitglied wurde und einen Sitz im Jedi-Rat erhielt. Mandalorianische Kriege Stimme der Neutralität miniatur|Dorjander Kace mit seinen Anhängern Jahrzehnte später sahen sich die Republik und die Jedi erneut mit den Mandalorianern konfrontiert. Unter einem neuen Mand'alor hatten sich die Mandalorianischen Neo-Kreuzritter formiert, die nach jahrelangen Scharmützeln an den Randgebieten der Republik im Jahr 3965 VSY Angriffe gegen einzelne republikanische Welten durchführten, um 3963 VSY eine weitläufige Invasion des republikanischen Raums zu beginnen.The Essential Guide to Warfare Angesichts der mandalorianischen Invasion drängte Kace im Jedi-Rat darauf, dass sich die Jedi aus dem Konflikt heraus halten sollten. Tatsächlich entschied der Jedi-Rat, dass sich die Jedi nicht in die Kämpfe einmischen würden, eine Anordnung, die der Großteil des Ordens befolgte. Einzig einige Jedi um Revan und Malak, die so genannten Revanchisten, kamen der Anordnung nicht nach und bekämpften die Invasoren. Da Kace der stärkste Befürworter der Neutralität des Ordens war, war er der Republik, die sich Hilfe von den Jedi erhoffte, ein Dorn im Auge. Daher fand man einen Grund, um Kace im Jahr 3963 VSY seines Postens im Jedi-Rat zu entheben – dieser ging später an den Jedi-Meister Lucien Draay. Kace war indes davon überzeugt, dass die Republik zu korrupt wäre, um von den Jedi verteidigt zu werden, weshalb er ein neues Ziel verfolgte: Gemeinsam mit einigen Gleichgesinnten wollte er sich den Mandalorianern anschließen und ihnen zum Sieg verhelfen, da er glaubte, dass sie sich unter der richtigen Führung mit den Jedi als bessere Alternative zur Republik herausstellen würden. Allerdings arbeitete er zunächst verdeckt auf diesen Schritt hin, weshalb er sich, einen Sinneswandel vortäuschend, den Revanchisten anschloss und gegen die Mandalorianer in den Kampf zog – damit begründete er auch seinen Rückzug aus dem Jedi-Rat, da er als Ratsmitglied nicht gegen die Mandalorianer ins Feld hätte ziehen können. Auf Seiten der Mandalorianer So führte er mit drei weiteren Jedi, die sich seiner Sache angeschlossen hatten, einen Angriff der Republik auf die von den Mandalorianern besetzte Welt Essien an, bei der die Phaeda-Miliz und die republikanische Fregatte Reciprocity unter dem Kommando von Kapitän Dallan Morvis zum Einsatz kamen. Nach der Landung ließ er die Bodentruppen einen von den Mandalorianern besetzten Strand erstürmen und führte den Angriff selbst an, bei dem sie die Mandalorianer besiegten. Dabei wurde er Zeuge, wie der ehemalige Jedi Zayne Carrick in einen Konflikt mit Kapitän Morvis geriet, da er das Leben einer Mandalorianerin gerettet hatte. Ungeachtet der Proteste Carricks befahl Kace, dass die republikanischen Milizionäre unter Morvis' Kommando die Mandalorianer, die sich in den nahe gelegenen Wald zurückgezogen hatten, eliminieren sollten. Er selbst wollte in der Zwischenzeit mit den anderen Jedi die Festung der Mandalorianer am Mount Savage einnehmen. In der Zeit, in der Morvis das Niederbrennen des Waldes vorbereitete, begaben sich Kace und die drei ihn begleitenden Jedi zu den Mandalorianern, um nun ihren Seitenwechsel im Krieg zu vollenden. Mit Neo-Kreuzritter-Rüstungen ausgestattet führten sie einen Gegenangriff der Mandalorianer an, als Morvis den Wald niederbrennen ließ, aus dem sich die Mandalorianer längst zurückgezogen hatten. Ihr Gegenschlag war erfolgreich und sie nahmen einen Großteil der Miliz sowie Kapitän Morvis und Zayne Carrick gefangen. Wie es für die mandalorianische Kultur üblich war, konnten sich die Gefangenen den Neo-Kreuzrittern anschließen und an ihrer Seite kämpfen, was viele der Milizionäre taten. Da die Übernahme der Reciprocity durch die Mandalorianer um Dorjander Kace nicht gemeldet worden war, nutzte er das Schiff für seine weiteren Pläne. miniatur|Kace und die mandalorianischen Ritter erobern Phaedakomm Auf Kaces Befehl hin attackierten die Neo-Kreuzritter als nächstes den Planeten Halthor, wo sie den Überraschungseffekt der Reciprocity ausnutzen, bei deren Ankunft die republikanische Station ihre Schutzschilde deaktivierte. Um ihre Tarnung nicht zu verraten, drängte Kace darauf, bei dem folgenden Kampf möglichst schnell das Kommunikationszentrum des republikanischen Stützpunktes einzunehmen, was seinen Mandalorianischen Rittern, wie er sich und die anderen Jedi nun bezeichnete, auch gelang. Als der Stützpunkt eingenommen war, ließ er die Mandalorianer ihr Lager aufschlagen. In der folgenden Nacht wurde er Zeuge einer Auseinandersetzung, in die Dallan Morvis und Zayne Carrick involviert waren – Kace suchte das Gespräch mit Carrick, von dessen Abenteuern während der Anfangszeit des Krieges er erfahren hatte. Obwohl er Carrick nicht traute, da er von seinem Einfallsreichtum gehört hatte, informierte er dem ehemaligen Jedi, dass Phaeda – die Heimatwelt Carricks – ihr nächstes Ziel würde. Da zum gleichen Zeitpunkt Verstärkung in Form von drei mandalorianischen ''Kandosii''-Dreadnoughts für seine Kreuzritter-Truppen eintraf, erklärte er Carrick, dass er ihn bei seiner Planung unterstützen könnte, um eine Invasion Phaedas zu umgehen. Tatsächlich entwickelte Zayne ein Vorgehen, bei dem die Tarnung, die ihnen die Reciprocity bot, nicht verloren gehen würde: Als sie das Phaeda-System erreichten, kontaktierten Carrick und Kace den republikanischen Kreuzer Derapha, der in dem System patrouillierte, und erklärten, dass an Bord der Reciprocity eine Seuche ausgebrochen sei. Aus diesem Grund leitete man sie zu der Kommunikationsstation Phaedakomm, die über eine Quarantänestation verfügte und das eigentliche Ziel von Kaces Operation im Phaeda-System war. Die Übernahme der Station verlief nicht nach Zaynes Plan, da die Mandalorianer unter ihrem Aufmarschmeister Kra'ake die Quarantänebehälter, in denen sie an Bord der Station geschmuggelt werden sollten, vorzeitig verließen und die Besatzung der Station töteten. Dennoch wurde die Station schnell genug eingenommen, dass kein Notsignal mehr ausgesendet werden konnte. Gegen die Jedi miniatur|links|Kace im Duell mit Zhar Lestin Mit Halthor und Phaedakomm war es Kace gelungen, in einer direkten Linie auf sein eigentliches Ziel zuzuhalten, ohne dass seine Tarnung gefährdet wurde: Die Jedi-Enklave auf Dantooine. Dies hatte auch Zayne Carrick herausgefunden, der in der Zwischenzeit Erkundigungen über Kace eingeholt hatte und ihm vorwarf, die Jedi-Schüler an der Enklave töten zu wollen. Zwar erklärte Kace dem ehemaligen Jedi seinen Plan, die Schüler von Dantooine fortzuschaffen und zu mandalorianischen Rittern auszubilden, doch war Carrick davon nicht überzeugt. Daher befahl Kace, dass Carrick auf der Raumstation festgesetzt werden sollte, bis ihre Operation auf Dantooine durchgeführt wäre, und widmete sich daraufhin den Vorbereitungen für den Angriff auf die Jedi-Enklave. An Bord der Reciprocity begab sich Kace mit seinen Rittern nach Dantooine. Während des Fluges erschien überraschenderweise die mandalorianische Kommunikationsexpertin Ko Sornell an Bord des Schiffes, die eigentlich auf Phaedakomm stationiert sein sollte. Er akzeptierte ihre Entscheidung, ihn nach Dantooine zu begleiten, und überließ ihr die Kommunikation mit den mandalorianischen Dreadnoughts, die ihnen nach Dantooine folgen sollten. Beim Erreichen der Jedi-Enklave konnte Kace ein weiteres Mal ihre Tarnung ausnutzen und den Jedi-Meister Zhar Lestin, der in der Enklave verblieben war, überzeugen, dass sie von der Republik zum Schutz der Enklave geschickt worden waren. Als er anschließend von Sornell die Meldung erhielt, dass die Dreadnoughts unterwegs wären, begann Kace mit seinem Stoßtrupp den Angriff auf die Enklave. Dort trafen sie auf Widerstand durch die auf Dantooine verbliebenen Jedi und Kace wurde in einen Zweikampf mit Zhar Lestin verwickelt. Die Jedi ergaben sich allerdings, als einer der mandalorianischen Dreadnoughts über der Enklave erschien. miniatur|Kace bei seinem Prozess auf Coruscant Daraufhin ließ Kace Lestin und die anderen Lehrer in der Ratskammer festsetzen, während er die Schüler der Enklave versammelte und ihnen erklärte, dass sie von nun an von ihm und seinen Rittern bei den Mandalorianern unterrichtet würden. Anschließend begab er sich zu einem gelandeten Shuttle des Dreadnoughts, wo er auf den kommandierenden Feldmarschall traf, der ihm zum Erfolg seiner Operation beglückwünschte. Als Kace ihm erklärte, dass die Jedi-Schüler mit dem Shuttle zum Dreadnaught befördert und die Reciprocity zerstört werden sollte, spürte er die Präsenz von Dallan Morvis bei einem der anwesenden Mandalorianer. Er enttarnte die Crew des Dreadnoughts als die Besatzung der Reciprocity, die den Dreadnought unter der Führung von Zayne Carrick übernommen hatte, der sich selbst als Feldmarschall verkleidet hatte. Zayne hatte dabei bereits auf Phaedakomm ein Abkommen mit Ko Sornell getroffen, die mit Kaces Plänen nicht einverstanden war und ihn deshalb hatte entkommen lassen, ebenso wie sie die Übernahme des Dreadnoughts verschwiegen hatte. Als Zayne das mandalorianische Shuttle sprengte, wurde Kace von der Explosion überrascht, was es Carrick ermöglichte, die Schüler an Bord der Reciprocity zu lotsen, um mit dem republikanischen Schiff zu entkommen. Kace folgte ihnen mit Hilfe seines Jet-Packs, doch deckte Carrick den Abflug der Reciprocity und stürzte mit Kace in das Ratszimmer, wo dieser seinen Gegner töten wollte. Daran wurde er aber von Ko Sornell gehindert, die ihm vorwarf, dass der Raub von Kindern nicht mit der mandalorianischen Tradition konform ging, weshalb die Neo-Kreuzritter ihm nicht länger folgen würden. Kace drohte, auch Sornell zu töten, doch als Carrick ihm den Verlust von Varda und ihrem Kind in Erinnerung rief, erkannte er, dass er einen falschen Weg gewählt hatte, und ergab sich, woraufhin er von Zhar Lestin festgenommen und nach Coruscant gebracht wurde. Dort wollte die Republik ihn in einem öffentlichen Prozess verurteilen, den Kace für seine Zwecke nutzte, indem er in einer neunstündigen Rede sein Vorgehen rechtfertigte. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten miniatur|Dorjander Kace als Mandalorianischer Ritter Bereits in jüngeren Jahren stand Dorjander Kace in dem Ruf, ein Rebell zu sein. Ungeachtet dessen und seiner Gefangenschaft bei den Mandalorianern, wurde er als Mitglied des Hohen Rats der Jedi einer der hochrangigsten Jedi seiner Zeit. Während seiner Gefangenschaft wurde er mit den mandalorianischen Traditionen vertraut und entwickelte einen großen Respekt vor ihrer Lebensweise. Entgegen den Regeln zu gefühlsmäßigen Bindungen, die für Jedi galten,Knights of the Old Republic – Dämon ließ sich Kace auf eine Beziehung mit der Mandalorianerin Varda ein, deren angriffslustige Art er schätzte. Als sie jedoch mitsamt ihrem noch ungeborenen Kind bei einem von einem Jedi angeordneten Bombenanschlag getötet wurde, ohne einen fairen Kampf zu erhalten, führte dies zu Zweifeln am Jedi-Orden und seiner Bindung an die Republik. Dennoch schloss er sich den Jedi wieder an, allerdings festigte sich seine Überzeugung, dass sie fehlgeleitet waren, wenn sie die in seinen Augen korrupte Republik unterstützten. Diese Überzeug ging später so weit, dass er es als Frevel betrachtete, Jedi-Schüler vom Orden ausbilden zu lassen, wodurch sie korrumpiert und zugunsten der Republik beeinflusst würden. Er rechtfertigte diese Annahme auch damit, dass die Jedi nicht an ein System gebunden sein, sondern einzig dem Leben dienen sollten. Als die Mandalorianer nach ihrer Niederlage im Sith-Krieg erneut die Republik angriffen und die mandalorianischen Kriege ausbrachen, versuchte Kace, die Jedi aus dem Konflikt herauszuhalten, scheiterte dabei jedoch. Daher schloss er sich den Mandalorianern an, in der Hoffnung, ihnen zum Sieg über die Republik verhelfen zu können, woraufhin sie mit Anleitung der Jedi eine bessere Alternative zur Republik darstellen könnten. Dabei war Kace der Auffassung, dass die Mandalorianer bei diesem Krieg besser vorbereitet waren als die Republik und daher siegen würden. Während seiner Zeit bei den Neo-Kreuzrittern war es Kace wichtig, dass ihm die anderen mandalorianischen Ritter freiwillig folgten, weil er keinen Zwang ausüben wollte. Außerdem bestand er darauf, mit seinem Vornamen angeredet zu werden und seinen Meister-Titel nicht weiter zu verwenden, um der Gleichheitsidee der mandalorianischen Kultur nachzukommen. Eine Eigenschaft, die Kace schon früh auszeichnete, waren seine Fähigkeiten als Redner. Kace nutzte sein Talent, und hielt bereits als Mitglied des Jedi-Rates Reden auf Coruscant, die große Zuhörermengen anzogen. Es gelang ihm, den Mand'alor von seinen Plänen zu überzeugen, und auch nachdem er sich den Neo-Kreuzrittern angeschlossen hatte, hielt Kace mehrere Ansprachen, welche auch die den Jedi eher skeptisch gegenüberstehenden Mandalorianer begeisterten. Selbst nach seiner Niederlage, während seines öffentlichen Prozesses auf Coruscant, nutzte Kace die Möglichkeit, um eine mehrstündige Rede zur Rechtfertigung seiner Taten zu halten. Zudem bewies er Talent als Taktiker, da er von seinem Seitenwechsel in der Schlacht von Essien mit der Übernahme der Reciprocity bis hin zum Angriff auf die Jedi-Enkalve bereits im Voraus jeden Schritt geplant hatte. Obwohl er die Meinung vertrat, dass Soldaten die Befehle der Strategen nicht in Frage zu stellen hatten, war er bereit, Verbesserungen seiner Pläne zu akzeptieren, weshalb er sich auch von Zayne Carrick für die Eroberung von Phaedakomm beraten ließ. Als Jedi-Meister war Kace in der Lage, die Macht auf verschiedene Weisen einzusetzen. So versuchte er, einen Macht-Geistestrick anzuwenden, um die Besatzung auf Phaedakomm zu beeinflussen, und verwendete auch Techniken der Telekinese. Weiterhin ermöglichte es ihm die Macht, die Gefühlsregungen anderer Personen wahrzunehmen, wodurch er Dallan Morvis auf Dantooine entlarven konnte. Auch sein Lichtschwert verstand Kace einzusetzen, allerdings verließ er sich im Zweikampf auch auf unkonventionelle Straßenkampftechniken, um sich einen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Außerdem war er in der Lage, Düsenschlitten zu steuern und Jet-Packs zu benutzen. Hinter den Kulissen Der Charakter des Dorjander Kace wurde von John Jackson Miller für die Comic-Miniserie Knights of the Old Republic: Krieg geschaffen, wo er eine der Hauptfiguren und Antagonist zu Zayne Carrick ist, dem Protagonisten der vorangegangenen Comicreihe Knights of the Old Republic, die ebenfalls von Miller geschrieben wurde. Illustriert wurde die Figur durch den Zeichner Andrea Mutti. Wie Miller in seinem Blog bekannt gab, stellte er sich für Dorjander Kace die Stimme eines Mannes vor, der bereits alles im Leben gesehen hat, ähnlich der des US-amerikanischen Schauspielers James Coburns.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic — War #2 auf John Jackson Millers Blog Weiterhin vergleicht er Kace und sein Vorgehen mit dem John Browns, der die Sklaverei in den USA bekämpfte, und anderen historischen Persönlichkeiten, die für eine übergeordnete Sache das Gesetz in die eigenen Hände nehmen.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic — War #3 auf John Jackson Millers Blog Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic – Dämon'' *''Knights of the Old Republic: Krieg'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic — War #2 auf John Jackson Millers Blog *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic — War #3 auf John Jackson Millers Blog Einzelnachweise en:Dorjander Kace Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Mandalorianer Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Mandalorianische Ritter